sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Atwell
Name: Ryan Atwell Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Twelve School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: The 1980s, drawing, painting, composing music on the computer, Student Council, darts Appearance: Ryan stands at 5'10 and weighs approximately 160 lbs. He generally keeps his brown hair very short, usually growing it out to an inch before he cuts it himself with a hair trimmer. He has green eyes, and his skin is a tad darker than most Caucasians, but it just gives him the appearance of someone who spends a lot of time outdoors. Ryan sports an angular face, with a thinner cheekbone structure that gives his head a very oval look to it. The rest of Ryan is pretty much the same. He's not a skinny guy, but he's lean, not being the benefactor of a wide body frame. This makes him not the most athletic guy in the whole school, but he's no slouch. Ryan has an impeccable sense of style. He's often dressed in collared golf shirts, and enjoys dressing up in a suit whenever he gets the chance. He's got an earring in his left ear that he generally matches to whatever colour of shirt that he's wearing that day. Ryan is just a generally coordinated person, and believes it good to look your best whenever you can. The other thing that Ryan enjoys wearing are sports jerseys. He has a small collection of Irish Rugby jerseys, professional soccer uniforms, and older NHL hockey jerseys. He's not a huge sports player, but enjoys sports whenever he manages to get the chance. Biography: Ryan was born in a small suburb of Toronto, Canada, and moved to California when he was five years old. Ever since he was younger, Ryan always seemed to do things a little differently than most of his peers. His parents were a big believer in the merits of the 1980s, and from when he was very young, introduced him to what would become his favourite cartoon of all-time: Transformers. As a young boy, Ryan worshiped the transformers. He watched every episode, the feature-length animated movie, and eventually, the feature film that was released when he was a teen. He ended up seeing it several times in the theater, it was that good. He also enjoyed pretty much everything that the 1980s had to offer - its' music, cartoons, television shows...in a sense, Ryan was born in the wrong decade. Nonetheless, life continued for Ryan at a fairly normal pace throughout his teenage years. He believed it was important to become involved with his school, so he joined the student council and managed to become elected as treasurer, managing the school's funds and allocating for the various events that the students would be able to go to. As such, he's fairly well-known around school and is the kind of guy who everyone seems to enjoy hanging around with. He's just a fun kind of guy to have around. Recently, Ryan just broke up with his long-time girlfriend, and it left him feeling a tad more cynical than he had before. He's tried to move on from that, but it's been difficult, especially in that the girls who he's tried to go out with since haven't been of the best moral character. He's just trying to keep a positive view of the world and of everything, even though he's under a lot of pressure, what with graduation fast approaching. He lives at home with his mother (his parents divorced when he was much younger) and while he is an only child, he has a small circle of friends that he feels he can count on - though a few of his closer ones don't attend Southridge or aren't in the same grade as him. At times, it leaves him feeling a bit lonely and unsure of himself. Advantages: Ryan's in decent enough shape, and is intelligent. He's a resourceful character and he knows how to make something out of nothing. If there's a way to use something for a purpose that it wasn't originally intended upon, Ryan'll figure out how. He's also very personable, and people really like him. Disadvantages: He's been in a bit of an emotional state in the last few months, thanks to his relationship issues and the stress surrounding graduation. Most of his close friends wouldn't be around in SOTF, and as such he might have a hard time finding people who he can trust 100%. Ryan has the bad habit of making strange noises when he's alone or bored, and it's something he does to keep himself entertained. Problem is, when silence is a necessary resource, this could create trouble for Ryan... Designated Number: Male Student no. 122 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Robinson Armaments XCR Conclusion: I would have written B122 off as nothing but an emotional nancy-boy, but then he went ahead and drew one of the most powerful weapons out there. Problem is, will B122 decide to step it up and fight for his own survival? He should know how the pacifists ended up in prior SOTFs, and knowing is half the battle! *cackle* Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Eris Marquis '''Collected Weapons: Robinson Armaments XCR (issued) Allies: 'Steve Digaetano, Adam Dodd, Lulu Altaire '''Enemies: 'Eris Marquis '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"You can't blame those who are caught within the game. People who have turned into killers, people like John Rizzolo, it isn't their fault. They're simply adapting to their own circumstances. When you're in a kill-or-be-killed world, you can't fault the people who try and make sure that they don't die by any means possible"'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ryan, in chronological order. V3: *In Your Honour *Grosse *A Short History of Almost Something *Wild International *Moment of Clarity *Leave Out All The Rest Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ryan Atwell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students